dialogue
by Carole ADAM
Summary: ceci es une fiction que j ai tranfere de mon compte karoline83 a ce nouveau compte car j arrive plus a acceder a mon compte


**Dialogue entre Harry et Voldemort **

_De carole _

Voldemort: Bonjour Potter

Harry: Bonjour

Voldemort: Ravi de te revoir, comment vas tu depuis la mort de ton cher parrain ?

Harry : Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de mon parrain

Voldemort: Si Harry, si tu veux je peux te le rendre ?

Harry : Je ne sais pas.

Voldemort : Je peux même te rendre ta famille

Harry : C'est vrai ?

Voldemort Oui, je te demande qu'une seule chose

Harry : Quoi ?

Voldemort : Devine

Harry : Si mes parents reviennent, je ne serais certainement pas de vôtre coté, il m'en voudrais et tout ça servirais a rien

Voldemort : Mais Harry, tu seras de mon côté comme tes parents

Harry : Vous mentez

Voldemort non, tu ne sais pas tout

Harry : Aucun sort ne peut les ramener à la vie

Voldemort : Cette nuit la je ne devais pas les tuer

Harry : Comment ça ?

Voldemort : j'étais venu pour les rallier, ils avaient même accepté

Harry : C'est impossible

Voldemort : pourquoi ?

Harry : C'est des Potter

Voldemort : Oui mais un Potter peut être dans mes rang, pourquoi tu crois que ton oncle Rogue m'as demander la grâce de ta mère ?

Harry : Mon Oncle!

Voldemort : Oui Harry

Harry: c'est celui qui vous a dis la prophétie ?

Voldemort : Oui, mais il ne m'as pas tout dis, et d'ailleurs ce fada de Albus me l'avais dis bien avant

Harry : Quoi ?

«Lui envoie une vision de la véritable scène du soir»

Voldemort : regarde, regarde la vérité Harry

Harry : je ne veux pas regarder, c'est des mensonges

«L'oblige»

Harry : Arrête Tom

Voldemort : Convaincu ? sais tu pourquoi je t'ai épargner il y a 15 ans ?

Harry : je je , j'ai la cicatrice de l'Avada Kedavra

Voldemort : Tu es un Serpentard Harry ?

Harry : Non

Voldemort : Pourquoi tu crois que tu parles Fourche langue ?

Harry : C'est à cause de vous

Voldemort Non, pas simplement c'est juste que ta mère étais ma femme avant d'épouser James. Ce qui fais de toi mon fils

Harry : Impossible c'est une née Moldue

Voldemort : Non

Harry : Quoi ?

Voldemort : Les moldus l'on kidnappée et l'on élevée, mais je l'ai retrouver

Harry : Je ne peux pas être ton fils

Voldemort : Mais si, a ton avis pourquoi tu à failli terminer à Serpentard ?

tu a une place a mes côté Harry

Harry : Comment vous le savez ?

Voldemort : Par ton oncle

Harry : Rogue ?

Voldemort : oui, alors tu vois ton intérêt à me rejoindre

Harry : Je ne veux pas, j'ai des amies

Voldemort : Des moldus et des traîtres à leur sang, c'est sa tes amies ?

Harry : Mes amis tiennent a moi

«Lui fait voir la tête de sa mère qui lui dis»

Lily: Viens avec tom Harry!

Harry: Maman ?

Lily: Viens avec tom Harry

Harry : je ne comprends pas, aucun sort ne peut ramener les morts

Lily : Tom le peux Harry, rejoins le rejoins le

Voldemort : Tu vois Harry même ta mère te le dis

*Tom lui tend la main*

Voldemort : Viens ! Viens avec nous

Harry prit la main de voldemort

Harry : D'accord, mais je ne veux pas être traiter comme tes répugnants mange mort

Voldemort : Tu es mon fils, pourquoi veux tu que je te traite mal ?

Harry : J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois mon père Tom, ce qui m'intéresse c'est que tu fasses revenir maman

Voldemort : Chaque chose en son temps Harry

Harry : C'était une ruse ?

Voldemort : non, pourquoi une ruse ?

Harry Très bien si c'est comme ça je vais partir

Voldemort mon garçon, viens

Harry : Fais revenir maman

Voldemort : On doit d'abord aller chez moi, c'est là bas que je la ferais revenir

*l'emmène au manoir »

Harry : c'est grand

Voldemort : comme mon pouvoir et le tien mon fils

*Voldemort fais l'incantation pour faire revenir Lily, Lily revient*

Harry : Maman c'est toi ?

Lily : oui mon chéri, merci tom pour l'avoir reprit avec toi

Harry : Quoi, alors c'est vrai ?

Lily : Oui chéri

Harry : Je vis dans un cauchemar

*Tom serre Lily et Harry dans ses bras*

Harry : Toutes mes croyances viennent de voler en éclat

Lily : non, chéri tu viens de retrouver ta vrai famille c'est tout

Harry : Mais alors papa je veux dire James ?

Voldemort : James Potter c'était un assassin

Harry : Dumbledore à dit…

*Tom tend une fiole de potion à Harry pour le calmer*

Voldemort : Bois mon fils

Harry : Non

*se dressa t'il brusquement »

Lily : Harry, que se passe t'il ?

Harry : C'est C'est Voldemort

Lily : Ton père te donne à boire

Harry : je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait maman

Lily : prend la fiole tu vas allez mieux

Harry : Ce n'est pas mon père

Lily : mais si, je m'appelle Lily Jedusort et tu est Harry jedusort

Voldemort : Laisse le Lily, nôtre fils à besoin de repos on vas l'installer dans nôtre chambre pour qu'il se repose et on vas y dormir

Harry : je…

Lily : Harry, je comprends que tu sois choqué, mais tu es le fils de Voldemort, comme moi je suis sa femme

*Lily et Tom emmenais Harry dans leur chambre et Tom ferma le porte en restant dans la chambre pour calmer Harry et enfin ce dernier s'endormit »

Carole Page 3 16/11/2014


End file.
